


X marks the spot

by TheFlyingAce



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Im baby, M/M, So basically, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i needed more of the older guys in dbd so imma make more, im cheesy, this is a first for me so give me some slack but i also need criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAce/pseuds/TheFlyingAce
Summary: A soldier and Gambler with marks that are faded from the start.





	X marks the spot

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but not much to do with this concept. This is my first time writing anything "properly" and uploading on here. If there are anything suggestions, criticisms you have, feel free to drop them on to me!

“Is that really your tattoo man?” Bill heard a familiar voice from behind him. Turning around he is met with his friend, who was examining the tattoo on Bill’s right shoulder.

“What you’ve never seen a soulmate tattoo before?” Bill said in a harsh tone, covering his shoulder with his jacket. His friend frowned a bit.

“I know what that is Bill, it’s just…” He took another look at the tattoo, but this time his frown was more saddened.

“...I just never seen a faded one before.” He finished. Bill avoided his gaze, glaring at the nearest wall to him. Bill clenched his jacket tighter, wrapping it even harder around his body. “I never really noticed it before, if you want to-” Bill slapped his friend’s hand away. Getting up from his cot and heading out of the tent.

“Forget it.”

The tattoo was a burden to Bill, even from the very beginning. His parents told him that it was faded even from birth. The best chance he has at getting with someone is with anyone else who has a faded tattoo too. He went to one of the mirrors in the bathroom. Standing in front of it, he removes his jacket once again. Looking at the faded ace symbol embedded in his skin. He scowled just looking at it, there wasn’t a day in his life that he didn’t think about cutting off the skin that showed the damn thing. He shook off the thought and put the jacket back on. 

He looked around to see the other soldiers who were also in the bathroom, most of them with different types of tattoos on their skin. Some were odder than the other but at least there's was clear unlike his...

He walked out to meet his squad. All gathering around for the 9:00 am briefing. Bill looked away from his friend that stood in the crowd. He took a cigarette out of his pocket, he lit it up taking a breath of smoke. Soon he started the meeting.

-

The room was filled with an awful smell of smoke. Ace sat upright on the bed, a blanket covering his legs up to his waist. It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise all the way through. The light already hitting through the lines of the blinds. Ace took another hit on his cigarette, staring at the spot where his partner last laid. Last night was another one night stand, he managed to get with a girl that he met in a nearby casino. Such a gorgeous gal, yet so greedy and insolent. As much as he’s used to this kind of cycle, he can’t help but feel empty inside. 

Sure most of the people he hit up with, enjoyed his way of doing things. Yet, they never stayed or at least never cared about him.

Ace grabbed his boxers that were near the bed stand. He put them on and head straight to the bathroom. Putting out his cigarette in the sink, he takes a good look on his arm. There he could see his faded soulmate tattoo, which was in the shape of an Ace. He wondered if his parents decided to name him after the dumb thing. He scratched it bit, with his left hand but not after catching a glimpse of the ring he wore. 

The ring was a reminder of his wife, of course, it never worked out in the end. Like anything else, it was a one night stand that he thought bloomed into something better. However they never were close, she didn’t seem to enjoy him after a while. With all the debts and the gambling nights he snuck to, he could tell that she had enough and especially after she found her soulmate...

He looked back at his shoulder where the tattoo laid. Frowning, he wished that the tattoo was just as bright and clear as others. Rubbing it a bit more, he decided to head back to the room and get his clothes on. Huffing out slightly. He heads out the door to endure more on what has to come at him. 

-

“New guy, huh?” The newcomer gave Ace an odd look but then diverted his attention away. He got up and changed spots to a tree nearby. He noticed how tight he was holding the injury on his shoulder, yet he never showed a reaction of any pain or at least a wince. Must’ve been from his first trial. Ace narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“What’s with him?” Ace pointed with his thumb. Claudette sat beside him, with a medkit laid on her lap. 

“I guess he’s just trying to take it all in, he looks like an interesting guy, right? I’m sure we’ll be able to talk to him sometime soon.” She patted his shoulder. “I got to go help him now, he took all the hits with ease. He’s a tough old’ guy.” She smiled, she went off and Ace watched her every step. Then his eyes averted to the new guy. He could feel the urge the want to know more about this person surge through him. Finally, someone to poke around in this bore of a campfire.

-

Claudette reached the newcomer and squatted down beside him.

“Hey I know we haven’t properly met, it’s kinda hard when you’re getting chased by a guy with a chainsaw…” She laughed nervously, fiddling with the medkit in her hands.

“I’m Claudette, Claudette Morel. You?” She offered her hand for the soldier to shake. He eyes the hand for a second and shakes it.

“Bill. William “Bill” Overbeck.” He says as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a cloud out. Claudette waved the smoke away, a disgusted look on her face. Coughing quietly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Bill. Do you think you could-” When he takes one look at Claudette, she freezes up.

“I’m sorry you can keep doing it but-” She notices that Bill flicks away the cigarette and blows out a last one but this time more further away from her.

“I can stop doing it for now. No need to apologize kid.” She smiles at that. His hand goes back to holding to his red-stained shoulder.   
  


“Now what was it that you needed to do?” She scrambled a bit in place, forgetting why she came here at first.

“Yeah! Well, I just wanted to help you with your shoulder is all. They usually heal up soon but I thought you might want to stitch it up at least. Bill pauses for a second but goes on with it.

“Yeah shoot, kid.” He removes his jacket and lifts up his sleeve. Her eyes widen when she looked at his shoulder. Bill looked at her with a brow raised.

“What? Is there something wrong? Is it becau-”

“Your tattoo is bright and clear! How is it not faded.” Bill moved her arm away, but not too harshly.

“WHAT!?” He tried his best to get a clear view of his shoulder. Claudette got up and ran to get something but Bill was too focused on the tattoo to notice. She came running back to him with a mirror. It was purple, looked like something that Micheal would use. She held it near Bill’s shoulder for him to see.

He stared at the mirror with disbelief.

“I-How…” 

“Are you okay? Thought you would be happy that your partner was here with you-”   
  
“That’s just it, kid! I never had a partner in all of my goddamn life! This fucking tattoo was anything but bright and clear. It was faded from the day I was born.” Claudette turned around to see the others stare at them, she gulped on how they looked at them. She placed her hands on Bill’s shoulder.

“Hey look we won’t talk about it ok? Look I’m sure whoever it is in the campfire would be happy to finally-”   
  
“No, we are...We - I’m! I’m not telling anyone jack squat and that’s it!” He huffed tiredly, taking in all his breath to yell out most of the words that came out of his mouth. She retracted her hands, rubbing her arms while avoiding to look at him. Bill noticed how noisy his outrage was and patted her shoulder.

“I’m sorry kid. Look I don’t want to talk about it or even tell the others. All I know is that whatever brought me in was definitely 60 years late…” She nodded, huffing out slowly. She picked up the bandages beside her and started to wrap his shoulder with it.

“That was an odd use of a first impression. The others are definitely gonna think you’re an old coot...” Bill snorted at her statement.

“Let them think what they want.”

-

“Jees what’s with all of that commotion?” Meg commented.

“I’m not sure but I hope they're doing alright there, you guys think that he could be our new leader?” Dwight added. Everyone else at the campfire looked at him like he was crazy.   
  
“Dwight, what do you mean? You’re a great guy you can’t just-”   
  
Ace seemed to block out the other voices. He couldn’t help but focus on the bearded man that Claudette was talking to. After a while, the other two got up and reached the campfire with the others.

“I’m guessing this is all of you?” Everyone stopped talking when the man spoke and all their attention that was once occupied turned to him. 

“Y-yes Sir!” Dwight said out of impulse. Ace and Nea couldn’t help but snicker at how

“Pipe down kid, no need to get formal with me. Anyway, I’m Bill. William “Bill” Overbeck.”   
  


“Well, Billy boy, what’s your story?” Ace gave him a smile, but Bill narrowed his eyes back at him.   
  


“You’d like to know wouldn’t you, huh Slick?”

-

It’s been a while since Bill came into the realm. It took quite a while for Bill and Ace to get along with each other. After Bill had to deal with Ace’s trial and error, his selfish ways, and cheeky attitude. He was able to break through all of that and finally punch some sense into Ace. Literally. Yet, they still had their arguments here and there.

“We are not leaving her Ace!” Bill hollered at him, he could feel his face turn red. His brows narrowed deeply.

“Can’t you see that we have to leave her here! Bill c’ mon!” He tried to grasp on to Bill’s hand but Bill pulled away quickly. 

“Goddammit, Ace! I can’t believe you’re acting like a fucking self-centered prick again!” Ace felt that sting, he pursed his lips and clenched his fists at his sides.

“That is NOT the case, I'm tired of seeing you die so many times! Especially for things that weren’t even your fault.” He reached for Bill’s hand but this time in a faster motion and had a tighter grip. Before Bill could argue, Ace continued to talk.

“Feng Min got herself in that situation, just let her learn from it. Stop...Stop risking yourself for people’s mistakes. Shit, please…” Ace’s grip loosened, and Bill could feel the thumb of Ace rub on top of his hand. He looked up to see Ace’s attention was glued to it.

“Please.” Bill could feel the anger drain from his body. He looked back to the aura of Feng Min, who was hooked. Yet, he knew the killer wouldn’t leave her premises. If anything the killer was right up in her face. He turned around to Ace and exhaled.

“Fine, I'll go with you for once.” He could see Ace’s smile start to come back. Bill couldn’t help but get a warm feeling inside from seeing it again.

-

“So, you really thought that duct-taping your arm was a great idea?” Ace laughed mid-sentence. Bill chuckled along with him.

“Ya didn’t know? Duct tape is great in dire situations, we fixed a helicopter blade with it once!”   
  
“Oh please..” Ace said but paused for a second as he took a look at Bill. The guy was busy laughing and he had a wide smile on his face. Ace flushed red and tried his best to cover his face.

“We got the copter all fixed up and ready to fly, well for a while that is. We did get it back to the mechanics and whoever fixes it at the airfield base…you alright there Ace?” Ace jumped at his name being called and stared back at him.

“Y-yeah, I’m alright...I just.” Even with checking on him, Bill continued to give him his small smile. It was all the little things that Bill did that made his heart flutter. When he gave him  _ that _ look, sharing his cigarette every once in a while, holding his hand when he leads him away from a killer. He could still feel his rough hand on his. Some would say that it was uncomfortable but he could feel on the experience that Bill went through embedded into his hands. From holding a gun to using the hands to crawl in the dirt. All the stories he told to the other survivors. All felt in one grasp. He loved that.

“You just?” Bill asked. Ace shook his head sideways.

“I just, it’s nothing. Let’s just move on.” Ace glanced at his own shoulder for a second.

“ Have we ever talked about soulmate tattoos before?” Bill froze up from the mention of the tattoos, but he regained his composure.

“No, thought that we wouldn’t need to.”   
  
“Yeah, but it’s pretty cool though. I mean Dwight’s tattoo started to become clear when David came around. Nice to see something groundbreaking for once..” Ace rubbed the spot where his tattoo was.   
  
“...Now that I think about it. It’s been a while since I’ve checked mine.” Ace removed his brown jacket, leaving his purple buttoned-up shirt on him.

“I don’t know if I want to go on with this-”   
  
“Oh c’ mon Bill, it’s nothing bad.” Ace rolled up his sleeve on the right side, all the way up to the tip of his shoulder. Shock crossed Bill’s face when he saw the tattoo that was implanted on Ace. Ace’s eyes grew.

“It’s, clear. It’s not..” He rubbed it with his thumb as if he could remove it by doing so. He grinned three times bigger than usual.

“This thing used to be faded my whole life, who do you think it could be? I should’ve looked at it sooner, holy shit!” Bill was silent throughout Ace’s rambling. Bill felt his hand reach for his own shoulder. Grabbing his sleeve tight. 

“How about you?” When Bill heard him speak he unclenched his sleeve faster than ever before. He stared at Ace who was waiting for an answer out of Bill.

“I think I’m good.” Ace frowned.

“What? I showed you mines, why can’t I see yo-”   
  


“Get off my back, Ace.” Bill Growled. Ace quickly shut his mouth and gulped.

“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset. Did I hit-”   
  


“Leave it.” 

“Bill just talk to me about it, it’s just a dumb tattoo.”

  
“Yeah well, that tattoo caused me a lot of shit in my life!”   
  


“Mines too, but look can you at least feel happ-”   
  


“WHERE were you Ace?” Ace gave him a questioning look.

“What are you talking about?”

  
“For 20 years, 20 goddamn years. Where were you?! When I was left all alone in my goddamn house, all alone. When I got home from the War I had no one! No one to hold in my arms, no one to sleep by my side, god I was so alone..” Ace thought he wouldn’t see it in a lifetime but he started to see tears form in Bill’s eyes. 

“Bill I don’t understand-”

“Don’t you get it?! YOU’RE my soulmate ya Idiot!” Ace was still from his confession. 

“I don’t think that’s possible Bill..” A nervous chuckle came out of Ace. Bill started to roughly remove his jacket, letting it fall to the ground. Rolling up the yellow sleeve, he revealed his tattoo to Ace. At that moment, Ace started to understand what he meant. Tears continued to roll down Bill’s face, even with how reddened he was with irritation.

“First it was her and I thought I found a person I could be with, but she just had to go away, Ace where were you? I-” Bill bowed his head down, his face wet from all the crying. Ace walked over to Bill and wrapped his arms around his body. He laid his head on Bill’s shoulder, Bill didn’t move from his hold.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you. You can’t imagine how much I would’ve wanted to be by your side too..”

“Mine was faded since birth too, I thought I met someone who could be with me but...but it’s hard to believe that with these things attached to us. Besides, I think I’m happy to who it led me to.” Ace lifted his head to look at Bill, he brought his hands up to remove the tears from his face. Bill held his hands close to his face when Ace was done wiping away the tears. Bill tried to find something else to look at but finally started staring back into Ace’s eyes. Oh god, Ace loved that too. The man’s clear blue eyes, he could get lost in them any day.

“Is that true?” Ace broke the silence.   
  


“Whaddya mean?”

“That you wanted someone to hold in your life..” Ace wrapped his arms back around Bill’s body, pulling them closer than ever before.

“..wanted someone by your side..” He intertwined his fingers behind Bill. Bill started to go red again but for a different reason.

“..for someone, you didn’t even know yet?” Bill’s face remained tinted.

“Well, I think I know that someone pretty well now.” Ace beamed at that response and dragged him to a nearby log. Pulling him down with him. Ace snuggled into his chest, Bill felt uncertain at first but eventually cloaked Ace with his arms. Soon after Bill got used to the feeling and felt himself drifting but not after kissing Ace’s forehead.

“Thanks for finally showing up.,” Bill said before finally dozing off. Ace laughed and kissed Bill softly on his lips.   
  


“I love you too, old guy.”   
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
